Drampa (Pokémon)
|} Drampa (Japanese: ジジーロン Jijilong) is a dual-type introduced in Generation VII. It is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon. Biology Drampa is a serpentine Pokémon similar to a . Most of its skin is blue-green, but the lower half of its face and underside of its neck are a pale green. There are three spots on each of its sides that are also light green. It has pink eyes with rounded, yellow eyebrows, a short mustache, and a small, white beard with a circular extension. On top of its head is a mop of white hair split into four rounded sections: two draped down either side of its head. Fluffy white fur drapes the lower half of its body and conceals its arms when they are tucked against its chest. When its arms are spread, two short claws are revealed on each hand. It has a bushy white tail and a small, curved spike on its back. This dragon Pokémon lives alone in the mountains 10,000 feet above sea level. The Berries it feeds on do not grow at this altitude, so it descends to the base of the mountains daily at dawn. It loves communicating with people and Pokémon, and is especially gentle with children. It will often appear in areas where children gather and plays with them. Despite its gentle nature, it becomes enraged if a child it cares for is hurt, and can go as far as to burn the bully's house down if able. It is capable of firing attacks powerful enough to knock down buildings.http://www.pokemon-sunmoon.com/en-us/pokemon/drampa/ As seen in the anime, Drampa is capable of flying. In the anime Major appearances Drampa debuted in Tasting the Bitter with the Sweet!. This one was nicknamed Grandpa Forest. In the past, it saved a young and when they fell off a cliff. It reunited with them in the present day, when it also helped Harper and Sarah. It reappeared in SM096, where it was put to sleep by after hearing it . Minor appearances A Drampa appeared in Why Not Give Me a Z-Ring Sometime?, where it was seen stocking up , only for them to be stolen by a greedy . Pokédex entries and type. Drampa typically live on tall mountains, and tree Berries are their favorite food. They also enjoy playing with children.}} In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries , it completely destroys its surroundings with its .}} |} |} Game locations }} |} |} In side games |area=Event: ''Pokémon Safari'' (22nd release)}} |} |} In events |Easter Drampa Egg|All|Japan|1|March 18 to April 9, 2017|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Drampa 2}} |Korean Drampa Egg|All|South Korea|1|April 29 to May 7, 2017|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Drampa}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Dragon Rush|Dragon|Physical|100|75|10||'}} |Hurricane|Flying|Special|110|70|10}} |Mist|Ice|Status|—|—|30}} |Play Rough|Fairy|Physical|90|90|10|*}} |Razor Wind|Normal|Special|80|100|10||'}} By tutoring By s Side game data |} Evolution Sprites Trivia * No other Pokémon has the same type combination as Drampa. * Drampa can be seen as a counterpart to . Both are Dragon-type Pokémon with the same base stat total. They also share the same stat values, but with different distributions aside from . While Drampa is exclusive to Moon and Ultra Moon, Turtonator is exclusive to Pokémon Sun and Ultra Sun. * Drampa was designed by Hitoshi Ariga. * Drampa is tied with and for the highest base stat of all Pokémon. Origin Drampa appears to be based on a , such as the (torch dragon), a mythological creature with the face of an old man and the body of a dragon. Name origin Drampa may be a combination of ''dragon and grampa (a variation on grandpa). Jijilong may be a combination of 爺 jijī (informal term for old man) and 龍 lóng (Chinese for dragon). In other languages and |fr=Draïeul|frmeaning=From dragon and |es=Drampa|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Sen-Long|demeaning=From Senior and |it=Drampa|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=할비롱 Halbirong|komeaning=From and |zh_cmn=老翁龍 / 老翁龙 Lǎowēnglóng|zh_cmnmeaning=From and |zh_yue=老翁龍 Lóuhyūnglùhng|zh_yuemeaning=From and |ru=Дрампа Drampa|rumeaning=Transcription of English name}} Related articles Notes External links |} de:Sen-Long es:Drampa fr:Draïeul it:Drampa ja:ジジーロン zh:老翁龙